1. Field of Invention
Hand held and other spray systems, where a stream of fluid such as paint, varnish or other fluids is atomized under pressure and then applied as a spray to a surface, suffers from some drawbacks. The first drawback is that the process of atomizing and spraying from the nozzle causes the fluid to be airborne and fall or spill in areas other than the surface to which the fluid is to be applied, making it a messy activity. Second drawback is that the atomized fluid, once it is airborne, causes environmental and health concerns as it causes the air in the general vicinity to be suffused with the fluid particles.
This invention is intended to provide solutions to these drawbacks in spray systems. The invention consists of a unique nozzle and a nozzle shroud. The shroud confines the airborne fluid's vapor and spillage to a closed volume of space and recapture it while the fluid was being spray applied to the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
None to my knowledge.